As They Meet an Old
by ninja13
Summary: When the InuYasha gang sense a dimonic aure that leads them to a new town with a little half demon, what will happen. its better than it sounds trust me


_AS THEY MEET AN OLD SISTER_

Inspired by: **Rumiko Takahashi** **the author of **_**InuYasha**_

Written by: Hannah Lovel

Edited by: Sydney Auth

**CHAPTER 1: BEFORE WE SLEEP**

As InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were walking though a forest they sensed a strong demonic aura coming from a small village. Thinking it was a clue to Naraku, they went to check it out. Sango and Miroku were the first to get there when they saw a young girl, about fifteen years old wearing a pink kimono with blue flowers that touched her knees. Her hair was brown with rainbow streaks going horizontally though it from the shoulders down. On her back were two demon blades which were covered in blood from the latest attack. She was fighting a seventeen foot tall demon that looked like the mixture of a T-Rex and a bear. They thought the girl needed some help, so they went to help her out and to get rid of the aura. With one strike of the Hiraikotsu and the wind tunnel for clean up, the demon was finished and the young girl was missing. But the aura didn't disappear.

"Was that girl…? No it couldn't be, not her" Miroku muttered to himself.

"What is it? Is something wrong, monk?" asked Sango.

She noticed a fleet of villagers nearing, cheering about their victory. InuYasha had just arrived with Kagome and Shippo. To their surprise the keeper of the finest inn had joined the group.-That particular inn had a reputation for pleasing men; even if it meant selling a young girls' virginity against her will.- He invited them to come and stay with him. They sat down for a large fancy dinner with the innkeeper, his four beautiful daughters and his lovely, gentle wife. He was cruel and irritated at this moment, because his youngest daughter had not yet returned home.

A few minutes later they heard footsteps coming down the hall. At that moment, the father got up and walked out in to the hall shutting the door behind him. They saw the shadows of, a six foot tall man and a young woman- a good six inches shorter than him.- The man raised his hand and the sound of a strong, stinging slap to the face came gushing though the doors, making everyone, including Inuyasha flinch. Kohana, the eldest of the innkeepers daughters, leaned over and said in a hushed tone,

"It will be fine. Yuki, our younger sister has an incredibly high tolerance for pain, and she doesn't feel a thing." She said this while grimacing for the pain of her younger sister,

Yuki ran in and took the empty seat next to Miroku. She was about fifteen years old with brown hair shorter than her shoulders and freshly cut. She wore a red silk kimono and had fair skin- so in short she was very beautiful- and unlike her three sisters, she was a virgin. She just sat there until she look at miroku and whispered

,"Nii-san" he shook his head yes. "NII-SAN! I CAN'T BELEAVE ITS YOU. WOW YOU'RE SO BIG!"

"I don't recall having a son, please explain." smirked he dad

"He came to this village ten years ago with the monk Mushin, remember?" Yuki smirked back

"You mean the good for nothing monk who stayed for a week and then didn't pay?" Her father got up, walked to Miroku, and was about to punch him, when Yuki block Miroku and took the punch for him then quickly and without hesitation she push three presser points and he was out cold.

"Mom, he'll wake up in the morning. I will stay at the cabin I watch, and I'm coming to work tomorrow, even though it's my day off." Yuki ran (or more like sprinted) to her room and changed into the outfit the young girl was wearing when they fought the demon "Follow me, I am pretty sure dad doesn't want to see you right now, or ever by the looks of it." Yuki shouted to the travelers as she ran to the forest. Yuki was faster than even Inuyasha and they had trouble keeping up, until she stopped in front of a small hut that was almost hidden by trees.

"This cabin belonged to a demon that has passed away. Now I look after it so I have a place to stay when I get in a fight with my greedy father." Yuki explained as she opened the door.

"IT IS SUCH A CUTE LITTLE CABIN! WE SHOULD STAY HERE A COUPLE DAYS!" Sango and Kagome exclaimed excitedly in perfect unison and suddenly everyone, excluding InuYasha started to laugh.

"Then it's settled we will stay here tonight and tomorrow night to store up some energy." Miroku explained with hopes of getting on his new fiancés good side.

They started a fire and got the only three blankets they could find, so they all shared. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo shared one, in another blanket Miroku, Sango, and Kirara shared (let's say it was Miroku's idea) Yuki had her own, and she slept outside.

"Hey, Miroku how did you meet Yuki? I mean, you seemed to really like her and, I'm kind of jealous." Sango whispered to her love; he was lying right next to her, (and to be honest she was struggling to keep her hormones stable.)

"Oh my poor Sango, why would you think that? Don't you know I only love you?" Miroku put his arm around her and pulled her in close "Since I love you so much, I will tell you how I met my little sister."

"What? I mean… I love you too but… wait what? Are you making fun of me! Ok tell me." Sango was confused but she loved hearing 'I love you.'

"When I was eight; so ten years ago…"

"Wait your eighteen? I guess I never asked, but you never seemed two years older than me. You sure don't act that way. Sorry go on."

"Ok now ten years ago I went to a little village with Mushin to exorcise a large demon and then we came upon an inn and Master Mushin wanted to stay there. When we got there I saw a little girl in an old hand-me-down silk kimono, she was about five. I gave her my name and then she asked me why my hand was covered I refused to tell her. Until the next day when I asked her if she could read or write, and she said no. When I asked if I could teach her, she said only if I told her about my hand. So I did. At the end of the week I left and she sat on the ground crying and saying she would write and she said,

"I will see you again, Nii-san. You can bet on it."

"So you do really love her, I mean she is your sister. " Sango blushed,"Promise me you won't leave her crying again." Sango felt better after the story and she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep cuddling the side of the man she loved.

**CHAPTER 2: A HALF DEMON**

When the two love birds awoke, Yuki was cutting off what seemed to be multicolored hair that was ground length (when she stood).

"Well, good morning. I guess you saw my hair. It grows super quick, and sometimes even overnight it reaches the ground. So, there's a stream out back you can go wash up before you start your day. I will be heading out soon, and I can walk you into town when the others get up." Yuki was trying her best to be a morning person, but Miroku heard some irritation in her voice.

After getting ready, the bunch headed into town to shop and round up some money. Yuki went to work where her father, was waiting angrily at the door.

"Yuki, can you go to the second door upstairs? I have a special costumer for you." Her dad said with an evil smirk. "This will teach the little bitch to knock me out. She'll be the most impure women to walk the earth. She has men lining up to even have some sort of sex with her and the customer who is claiming her virginity, paid a pretty penny I might add." He thought along with so many more heinous things. A tall man that looked about 40 (who needed a haircut and a shave real bad) walked in.

"Oh yes! You must be Yuki's first appointment. She's waiting in the second room." Said the receptionist of the inn.

"HELP! YUKI IS ABOUT TO HAVE HER VIRGINITY STOLEN, JUST BECAUSE MY DADS MAD AT HER! HELP! OH GOD! MIROKU! DOESN'T ANYONE CARE? RUN! HELP! KEEP HER PURE! HELP! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! HELP!" Kohana came up to Miroku screaming and crying like there was no tomorrow. Then without hesitation, Miroku ran to the inn with Sango chasing after. When he got to the the room Yuki was covered in blankets and the man was undressing.

"YOU SICK, TWISTED BASTARD! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YUKI IS A PURE SOUL! YOU SOULD FEEL LUCKY THAT SHE WASN'T SANGO OR YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD BEFORE YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE GONING TO DO!" Miroku was shouting and punching the old man, while he did that Sango took Yuki to the room next door to change. When she saw Yuki drop the sheet that covered her, it revealed a bright blue, scale covered torso.

"Yuki, what…?"Sango started to say, when she was interrupted by Yuki.

"I guess I knew that I couldn't always keep it a secret. You see, I am a half demon. I know you all sensed the aura, and that is why you came to our small village. Don't get me wrong, I love being a half demon; but life is easier if you hide it form the world." Yuki suddenly broke down in tears. Luckily Sango was there, because she ended up dressing Yuki who was crying.

They finally pried Miroku away from the man. Miroku met up with the girls in the first room where he found Sango holding the young girl who was crying her eyes out. Miroku didn't talk to them he saw they needed to be alone. He would meet up with them at the cabin.

"Yuki, you need to tell everyone if you want to stay. You know that Miroku won't hate you, no one will. Inuyasha is half demon too. Please, tonight tell everyone your story. Let them know." Sango tried to comfort the young girl who cried in her arms it made her feel like a mother. She missed having Kohaku do this when he would be scared or got hurt. Now, more than ever she wants to claim her revenge on Naraku.

"You see; when I was eleven, a very strong demon came to our village and it killed most of our men. I was the only woman with some kind of training, so I was sent to the front and gave him all I had. I got one fatal wound and I was moments away from death, so I ran into the forest and out of the way. I came across this cabin and crawled inside to where it was safe, and there was a colorful demon that had no legs and could not move outside the cabin. He told me if I let him combine his soul with mine then he could move and I could live. It sounded like a good idea and I let him, I am still alive today, but I am no longer completely human." Yuki lifted he sleeve and showed the bunch who just found out the scaled blue skin that occupies her arms and torso.

Miroku was the most shocked but it didn't bother him he was happy to know the demonic aura was her and not anyone evil. "So Yuki why didn't you tell use right away? What is up with your hair?"

"Well you see I didn't know how anyone would react so I tried to hide it and his hair looked like this all over."Yuki explained while pointing to the bottom part of her hair. She went on and kept answering question. Inuyasha eyes got bigger he had no idea how she kept it a secret because people can spot him a mile away. She was like a god to him and he never picked a fight, ever. As Kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping the cabin Sango, Miroku, and Yuki sat outside talking not about Yuki but Sango and Miroku's relationship.

"What do you mean what are my intentions with Sango and your my sister shouldn't you ask her!" miroku pouted

"Well I bounded with Sango and I have seen you try to touch her butt like ten times today. You're a super pervert and I have more worries with you." Yuki had such a good reply that Sango started to laugh hysterically. Seeing her laugh so hard made Miroku smile and laugh along with his love and that made Yuki smile. "Go inside I'll catch up I don't want to sleep outside again tonight so no worries." And the two went inside.

Yuki sat outside thinking about how tomorrow she was leaving this place that caused her so much pain and that made her cry tears of joy.

"Why the long face?" suddenly a large hand pinned her to a tree "Now be a good girl." It was the man from before Yuki tried to scream but nothing came out and the man started to undress her."I never did it with a half demon so your name will be bold on my list." He started to undress when she got enough strength to scream and Hiraikotsu pinned the man to another tree when they ran outside.

Yuki was on the ground completely naked crying when Miroku fond her and once again he started to beat the old man half to death.

"Yuki it will be fine nothing happened, your safe."Yuki leapt to hug Sango who had tried so hard to comfort her and like a little child crying into their mother's arms she cried into Sango's and she even forgot she was naked until Kagome raped a blanket around her. That night Yuki slept inside so that would never happen again.

**CHAPTER 3: WIN AND YOU CAN COME**

The next day Miroku told Yuki that she had to get one strike to the five of them, if she wanted to tag along.

"Ok, you've got yourself a deal!" Yuki smirked "Kagome, you're first."

The fight started and Kagome drew her bow and quickly shout three arrows and in response to that Yuki fired four shuriken. Three sliced her arrows in half and one slightly cut Kagome's arm.

"I win; guess that means Miroku your next." Yuki was cheering over her easy victory.

"Ok but don't cry if I beat you and you can't come." Miroku said while he got a big head (or should I say bigger), "It has to be hand to hand." And miroku went in with a punch.

Yuki ducked and rolled behind to give a karate chop to the head when Miroku stopped it with both hands leaving himself wide open for a roundhouse kick to the head and he was down.

"So who was going to cry? I think that the outcome was slightly different then you thought huh." Yuki was getting hyped up and couldn't wait to fight Sango. Out of all the people she met that week Sango was her favorite.

Yuki's third battle started with Sango lifting her sword and Yuki pulled out two hidden kunai. Even though Yuki's Kunai were much smaller than Sango's sword the fight lasted a good twenty minutes and there was never a sure winner until Sango tripped on a small stone and Yuki gave her a little cut on the hand. Yuki won again.

InuYasha wouldn't be as easy and as she expected she got hundreds of wounds and was bleeding all over. She had one shot to get him because if she didn't she would most likely pass out. During the fight she noticed that InuYasha liked to keep his distance and didn't like much hand to hand combat. So her only choice was to get in close. As soon as she could she dashed in between him and Teisaiga and disarmed him, InuYasha dived to get it but he was to slow and he got a Y shaped cut on his shoulder.

"I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I CAN STAY! YES!" Yuki was dancing for joy.

"She got lucky; I want to see her try to do it again." InuYasha pouted because of his lose but in all honesty he wouldn't have wanted to win.

"Hey, can I go wash up before we leave because I am covered in blood and cuts? " Yuki didn't want to stall and she didn't want to get in the way so she felt bad asking.

"Of course you can and now that you say it I need to wash up too so how about you and I go clean up together." Sango smiled at her new travel partner and the two girls went to the back stream.

The group set off with a hope and a dream looking forward to tomorrow and they never look back but it isn't over the story is just beginning.


End file.
